


Alexander's Birthday

by HistoricalTears



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton's Birthday, Birthday, Multi, Oneshot, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoricalTears/pseuds/HistoricalTears
Summary: It's January 11th, Alexander Hamilton's birthday.





	Alexander's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead guys! Have this short little oneshot because it's my child's birthday today.

**January 11th, 2019**

Alexander woke up on his bed in his home in Uptown Manhattan. He squinted his eyes and rubbed them, looking around the room and becoming confused.  _Where on earth?_ he thought, and ripped the sheets off of his body. 

 

There was a digital clock next to his bedside table, a contraption so strange and foreign to him that it sent him in a slight panic. "Alexander," he heard a soft voice call him, and he whipped around to find his beloved wife, Eliza, standing at the door. "Where are we?" She asked with a startled voice and went to her husband.

 

"I am unsure," Alexander told his wife and took her hands. "Wait here" he said and left the room, going downstairs to the front door and opening it. The streets and buildings of his New York City was not how it once was. Skyscrapers drowned the tiny buildings and casted a shadow, horseless carriages drove by with people taking pictures on strange devices. Below his feet, on the steps leading to his door, was a rolled up newspaper that he bent and picked up. He removed the rubberband from paper and unrolled it. He read the date at the top,  _Jan. 11th, 2019_.

 

Alexander turned back to go inside when he heard a so familiar yet so foreign voice call out to him. "Alexander." He turned around and on the side walked stood a man with curly brown shoulder length hair with tanned skin and freckles. He slowly walked up one step. "Is it... can it really be?" 

 

"Laurens" Alexander breathed, dropping the newspaper on the ground. In a blur, John Laurens, the man he recognized, suddenly had an armful of Alexander as he launched himself from the top step. John lost balance and fell to the ground. "Laurens, it really is you" Alexander said, tears brimming his eyes. "I lost you... you left the world and with it, my heart. Something in me died with you." He choked and nuzzled his face into his dear friend's neck. "John."

 

John placed a hand on the back his best friend's, and once lover's, neck tenderly. He felt his own eyes well up with tears, and he sat up to hold the shorter man close. "I'm here, Alexander. I will be right here." John reassured.

 

Eliza walked out of the house and she gasped lightly. "Laurens!" She exclaimed, and went down the steps of the house to meet with her husband and John. "Is it truly you?"

 

"In the flesh," John said, his heart faltering when he realized they were still married. "Have you any clue where we are?"

 

Alexander was reminded of the paper and he pulled away. "We are in New York, but... several hundred years into the future." He said. "January 11th, 2019."

 

John and Eliza processed the information, when the woman suddenly gasped. "Alexander! Happy birthday!" She said.

 

John's eyes widened and he looked at his best friend/lover with a smile. "Happy birthday, Alexander dearest."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to make this into multichapters.


End file.
